Worldwide
by Love and Peace Forever
Summary: "Cause' you have my heart." Those were the words spoken between Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell on the night they consumed their love for each other. But when they move to California to become BTR, Kendall falls hard for Jo Taylor,and those special words don't mean anything anymore. What Happens when Logan decides to leave with a secret no one knows about? Mpreg. One shot for now


**Authors Note: **Hello my faithful readers and reviewers, here I am again bringing you a new story once again. Actually this story is pretty old. This story used to be up way before I got hacked. So this is a newer and totally better version of the old prologue. So here I am bringing my writing skills to bring this story to life!

There are a few things a reader should know about this story!

1. This story takes place a few days before **Big Time Audition** and goes all the way through **Big Time Break - Up **where the rest of the episodes don't exist.

2. This is a Kogan story. But not every Kogan story starts with a happy beginning. This story starts off as Kogan but through the way there would be Jendall (KendallxJo). Also there would be side pairings like Jarlos, Cameve (Camille and Steve) and Jott (JoxJett)

3. There is and will be Male Pregnancy. I am a huge fan of Male Pregancy and this story will have Male Pregnancy. So you have been warned.

4. The rest of these chapters won't stay close to the episodes. So please don't bash or tell me that certain things didn't happen in the episodes.

5. Please have an opened mind to this story. That's all an author asks.

**Disclaimer**: I, Love and Peace Forever, do not own Big Time Rush, Kendall Schmidt (Knight), Logan Henderson (Mitchell), James Maslow (Diamond) or Carlos Pena (Garcia) Nickelodeon owns the show, songs and title of this story and the actors/singers own them seleves. I only own the plot. So don't go stealing my idea please.

Read&Review

Add&Alert

Enjoy!

* * *

**Worldwide**

Prologue: _Wait a Minute_

Blackness hovered over the streets of Los Angeles, California; soft lighting of buildings, small stores, street light posts, and company signs illuminated the city to its glorious state. Twinkling lights of burning asteroids and rocks that burned from far away galaxies, made their presence known on earth's black skies, illuminating the once black skies with a blissful of shimmering lights. A round, full moon slowly traveled its way up into the now illuminated skies, casting a pure and peaceful glow to the busy streets and airport of Los Angeles. Yet, with the peaceful and beautiful night that earth has provided to Californians' an icy, cold breeze of fresh air blew through the filled busy streets; making the trees' sway from side to side, leafs dancing their way down to the dry concrete grounds, while citizens of the state had the opportunity to take a deep breath of cold air.

Travelers from different cities, states, or countries had the opportunity to experience this beautiful night that Mother Nature has provided this specific night. Many travelers stood on the curb of the side walk that L.A.X provided; luggage, carryon bags, and even gifts sat on the sidewalk right next to their legs, some travelers looking from right to left hoping to catch a glimpse of a family member or friend, while others dropped their belongings onto the concrete grounds and spread their arms to engulf their lovers, family members, or even friends, their bodies becoming one as words of love and joy were traded. Other's letting tears of joy escape their colored orbs, lovers sharing a passionate kiss, and friends making jokes and laughing from happiness.

Slowly and ever so gently lovers break away from each other's embrace, their fingers tangling together, friends helping with luggage's and carryon bags, family members leading the way to the parked cars, all while joy and happiness filled the air. Yet, other's dreaded and hated this specific moment; new travelers getting out of their family's car while slowly making their way to the trunk to grab their bags, other's already in front of the L.A.X entrance, embracing their trembling lover, their arms encircled tightly around their crying lover's waist while whispering sweet nothings into their ears as they themselves let tears of heartbreak escape their colored orbs, while other travelers are giving their lover a passionate kiss of goodbye, sharing their feelings in that one kiss. As they pull away they whisper "I love you" and slowly let go as their lover bends to grab their bags and turn away from their soul mates, taking deep breaths as their lover's cries filled their ears.

Automatic glass doors opened for the departing travelers, their ears suddenly being filled with loud voices that echoed throughout the crowded airport. Each corner of the L.A.X airport was surrounded by noise. Intercoms' echoed throughout the airport, voices of flight attendants coming from the spread out intercoms as they gave information and times for the departing flights along with which terminal the soon departing travelers should head too. Still chaos surrounded the airport; travelers running through the airport to catch their plane, other's arguing with flight attendants about their chosen seats or begging them to sell them a ticket for the nearest flight, while some relatives blocked the exit of certain terminals waiting for their family member to appear.

Still there was only one way to escape the chaos from the airport's entrance; which each traveler dreaded to come too, having to go through security check, a policy that each person has to endure. A long line of annoyed travelers stood in front of security check, some even taking off their shoes, watches, and jackets while some ladies took off their jewelry hopping that being prepared would make the security process a whole lot faster. As soon departing travelers walked through the security machine, others already were on the other side waiting for their scan belongings. Finally after passing through security check, came a long hall were stores, shops, and even restaurants were placed on each side. Some passengers stopping at a shop to buy snacks, coffee, pillows, or even a magazine for their trip while others just walked by making their way to silver plastic chairs so they could take a seat and a very deserved break from the chaos of traveling.

In the far distance of the boarding area, was a deserted corner that no traveler sat but only a lonely soul. A young brunette teenage boy sat on his own on one of the platinum chairs; a carryon duffel bag neatly placed besides' his covered feet. Sixteen year old, Logan Mitchell sat quietly on the platinum chair, his head down casted while his tear glazed chocolate brown orbs stared down at his porcelain hands, were a silver locket laid on his palms, his thumbs softly caressing the silver chain with such a gentle touch. Tears of pain and heartbreak slowly cascaded down Logan's porcelain cheeks, bottom lip quivering as an aching pain slowly started to build in the brunette's throat. The young brunette began to tremble; the feeling of having two ice cold arms being wrapped around him, made his fragile body give a strong tremble while inside he felt ice begin to freeze his shattering heart, that slowly was giving the last beats of pain and heartbreak, only leaving the aching feeling behind. Yet, his mind was somewhere else, his brain not fully controlling the motions of his body; his chocolate orbs becoming dull and lifeless as both eyes stared down at the silver locket in his palms, a certain memory that brought joy and happiness to his life became the dominant factor, the memory consuming him as it took Logan back to memory lane, back to that beautiful memory were he wasn't in pain and his heart wasn't broken by the man he loves.

***Flashback**: _One Year Earlier_*****

"Ooh, wait a minute, before you tell me anything, how was your day? Cause' I've missing, you by my side… yeah." Kendall Knight sang, his muscular hands strumming the acoustic guitar that sat on his lap, creating a beautiful melody that surrounded the silent room; filling the silent room with a gracious harmony.

Logan let a small smile form upon his plump lips; a light red hue coloring his porcelain cheeks, his chocolate orbs staring straight into the blonde's own emerald green orbs, as a loving and gentle smile was plastered upon the blonde's thin lips. Logan felt his heart skip a beat when that beautiful smile turned into a playful smirk, making the small brunette quickly turn away from the blonde, biting onto his plump lips as the light red hue on his cheeks became darker. Kendall felt his heart swell with love for the brunette, smiling proudly at himself for getting his boyfriend to blush. Kendall let out a light chuckle, still strumming the strings on the acoustic guitar, his emerald irises staring at his lover who sat across from him on his twin bed.

"Did I awake, you out of your dream? I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep, you calm me down, there's something about the sound of your voice." Kendall sang, his emerald orbs never leaving the brunette boy who held his heart. Logan slowly turned to look at his boyfriend, his chocolate orbs locking with the emerald irises, the brunette feeling his heart skip a beat or two.

"I-I-I- I never, never, never as far away as it may seem… soon we'll be together, we'll pick off right were we left off." Kendall sang, still strumming the strings on the acoustic guitar, smiling when the small brunette joined him in singing this specific part. Logan felt his blush become darker when he noticed his boyfriend's smile aimed toward him.

Kendall chuckled softly, his smile becoming bigger when he noticed his small lover look away; the blush on the brunette's cheeks was now darker, the tips of his teeth lightly biting down onto the plump bottom lip, while his thumbs played with each other. Kendall loved this side of his boyfriend, it showed the innocence the smaller boy held and the blonde loved each moment, each minute, each second that his boyfriend showed his innocence.

"Paris, London, Tokyo…it's just one thing that I gotta' do… hello tuck you in every night on the phone, hello tuck you in every night." Kendall and Logan both sang together, their voices fitting in a perfect harmony, the melody that the guitar was provided added a touch of magic in the air. Emerald irises and chocolate orbs were locked together, never breaking as both boys kept singing, their heartbeats skipping a beat when one of them would let a smile creep up onto their lips.

Kendall slowly let the melody of the guitar fade, letting his hands softly strum the strings till the sound was no more. The small brunette felt confusion enter his body, noticing that there was no longer music filling the air in the room along with his boyfriend's singing; Kendall let out a small chuckle, making his small lover blush and look away; Kendall chuckled a bit louder while turning in his chair and placing his acoustic guitar on the guitar stand, before sitting straight up again and stretching a bit. Logan glanced at his boyfriend, his blush becoming darker when his eyes noticed the pale skin on his boyfriend's hips.

Suddenly the lights that surrounded the semi-dark room went out, making the small brunette yelp in surprise as he looked around the now dark room. Kendall let out a small laugh, before looking around the room as well and noticing that everything that was electrical in his room was out of power. Kendall let out a sigh of annoyance escape his lips before standing up and making his way to the frighten boy. Logan turned his attention to the dark figure that was making his way toward him, smiling softly when he felt two strong arms being wrapped around him and sudden warmth engulfed him. Kendall felt two arms wrap around his waist followed by the smaller boy snuggling into his stomach; Kendall smiled down at the brunette before leaning down and placing a kiss on top of his head.

"Well isn't this nice, Logie?" Kendall chuckled, smirking down at the small brunette; beautiful emerald orbs taking in the beautiful image of the smaller boy wrapped in his arms.

"It could be a bit better if we had some light in here, Kendall." Logan giggled; a light red hue coloring his cheeks, noticing the smirk his boyfriend was sending him, leading the younger male to bury his face into the blonde's chest.

"Well then if light is what you want! Then that could be arranged my love." Kendall said in excitement; placing a soft kiss on top of the brunette's head, untangling his arms around the small waist before turning around and heading to the wooden desk, a small fragrance candle sitting on top of the wood.

"Ah Ha! Found it!" Kendall announced happily; chuckling softly when the sound of his boyfriend's filled the room and reached his ears. Kendall glanced at the brunette, quickly turning to complete his next task of finding the lighter in his desk's drawers; after a few seconds of searching, the blonde finally felt the lighter against his fingertips making a grab for it and finally lighting the fragrance candle.

Logan giggled gently, smiling at his boyfriend's actions and excitement. The blonde let out a delighted gasp escape his lips when the fragrance candle provided light; followed by a happy dance, before grabbing the candle in his left hand and carefully turning and moving toward his precious Logie. The lit candle provided enough light for Kendall, showing him the path back to his bed; suddenly stopping when the red and yellow colors of the flame provided a beautiful glow around his boyfriend's face, making those innocent brown orbs shine in the light. Finally after getting to his destination, Kendall placed the candle on his bedside table, before sitting next to the brunette and bringing him close to his body; wrapping his strong arms around the smaller body, tightly.

The small brunette felt a warm sensation travel to his porcelain cheeks; light red hue dusting the pale cheeks, a noticeable blush showing its' presence. Brown, chocolate orbs twinkling with emotions of love and happiness: staring at the blonde who had two muscular arms wrapped around his small body. His plump lips forming into a genuine smile upon his face, as his hands traveled to the fabric of his boyfriend's plaid shirt, clutching onto the material ever so gently while the smaller boy buried his face into crook of the blonde's neck. Both boys sat there in silence; the candle burning ever so gently while providing a beautiful glow to illuminate the small bedroom. Logan felt at peace in that moment, loving the way he was leaning into his boyfriend's body, feeling those muscular arms being wrapped tightly around his body as if protecting him from harm; he could feel the steady beats of his heart, each beat vibrating with love and want for the blonde. The small brunette took in the beautiful image of the blonde; his brown eyes absorbing this beautiful sight, as if angels painted a portrait of his boyfriend and suddenly decided to stone this image into his brain, being able to keep it as a lovely memory.

Logan inhaled slowly, taking a deep breath of fresh air, the cold air quickly making its way into the brunette's heated lungs; warm red blood flowing through his heated body, his pumping heart skipping a few beats, all while his body trembled with want and his man hood throb with need. Ever so slowly, Logan leaned in; pale eyelids fluttered shut, hands clutching onto the plaid fabric tightly, and finally semi-dry lips made contact with the blonde's naked ivory skin that belonged to his neck. Kendall felt the pair of lips on his neck; pleasure slowly coursing through his body as the plump lips of his lover moved against his now damp skin, his manhood throbbing with want for the brunette. Kendall let his ivory eyelids cover his emerald orbs, his thin lips parting and letting a delicious moan of need escape; the blonde moving his head to the side, letting more skin become vulnerable to the brunette's lips that gently sucked, licked, and kissed his flushed skin.

Slowly, Logan pulled away from the now bruising skin; ivory and pale eyelids fluttered open, innocent brown orbs staring directly into emerald green ones, plump and thin lips parted as warm air escaped the small gap. Both boys took in semi-fresh air, their lungs heated and aching for the coolness of the outside world, all while two hearts thumped with need, with want. Eye-contact was suddenly broken, the smart boy looking away from his lover, heat traveling to his semi-pale cheeks; dark red hue tinting his blushing cheeks all while his small hands clutched tightly onto his boyfriend's shirt. Silence surrounded the lit room, intakes of breaths could be heard, movement on the bed giving an echo, as both boys held each other. Suddenly the silence was broken.

"Kiss me Kendall…" Logan whispered, slowly moving his head toward the blonde; emerald orbs quickly capturing the innocent chocolate ones, before ivory and porcelain eyelids fluttered shut, thin lips capturing plump ones as both lips started to move together as one.

Lips moved as one, light moaning echoing throughout the small bedroom; the brunette moving his hands to his lover's neck, his fingers tangling with the golden locks of hair. Kendall wrapped his arms tightly around Logan's waist; grip tightening as the blonde slowly and gently laid his lover on his back, their kiss never breaking. Logan spread his legs apart, moaning when his covered cock made contact with Kendall's manhood; the sweet friction creating an amazing pleasure for both boys. Kendall felt he was on cloud nine, the pleasure of moving his hips down on Logan's, was a sensation he would want to feel again; their cover cocks making contact between the jean fabric, creating a warm heat that engulfed their cocks. Gently the blonde pulled away from the passionate kiss, his eyelids fluttering open, his emerald orbs taking in the image of his innocent boyfriend laying on his bed flustered and heated. Kendall let out a soft chuckle before moving toward the porcelain skin on Logan's bare neck; his thin lips coming in contact with the warm skin, slowly nibbling and sucking on the quickly damping skin. Logan moved his head to the side, giving more access to his man; letting out whimpers of pleasure escape his parted lips while his fingers threaded in deeper into the blonde locks, tugging occasionally on them, as his hips moved upward, once again creating the delicious friction.

"Kin…Kin…Kindle" Logan whimpered, back arching into Kendall's body; the blonde biting and licking the newly bruising skin, along with rolling his hips into Logan's, moaning from the sensation his cock was receiving.

"Logie…" Kendall moaned into the damp, bruising skin; softly untangling his arms around the brunette's waist, slowly placing a hand on each side of Logan's head, staring into those innocent eyes, as he moved his hips into Logan's, recreating the delicious sensation their covered cocks were receiving.

"Ken…Ken…dall" Logan whimpered, a few moans escaping his swollen red, plump lips; his body arching into the blonde's, both boy's hips making a delicious contact, covered cocks rubbing against each other, the material of their jeans being the only boundary.

"Baby… you better…stop…now... if you… don't… want… to… continue" Kendall moaned into the damp skin; his pink tongue poking out of its coven, licking the sensitive bruising skin his innocent lover was now sporting.

Kendall slowly laid on his left side, thin lips still sucking and biting the damp porcelain skin; his right hand gently moving down Logan's body, his fingertips sending goose bumps into Logan's trembling body, making the smaller boy arch into his boyfriend's touch. Logan let out a pathetic whimper, moving his head to the side, leaving his neck expose to the blonde who bit down a bit harder, making the brunette gasp from the sudden sensation. Kendall kept moving his down south, finally reaching his destination, lifting his hand a bit before moving it down, his palm coming in contact with aching covered cock; smirking when a loud moan escaped his boyfriend's lips.

Logan felt his world spin around him; his eyelids closed shut, bottom lip being invaded by his white teeth that slowly pierced the delicate skin. Suddenly a palming sensation returned on his clothed cock, the heat of the fabric rubbing against his aching manhood, the pressure adding a delicious friction against his throbbing dick. Kendall smirked against the damp skin, his hand still palming his withering lover; rubbing his own erection against his lover's leg, trying to feel the same pleasure his innocent baby was feeling. Suddenly the pleasure stopped, Logan snapping his eyelids open and whimpering in desire; the aching pleasure around his manhood disappearing into a unbearable pain, as he turned his head to look at Kendall and quickly noticing the smirk upon the blonde's face. Slowly, Kendall began to unbuckle Logan's pants; the blonde rubbing his throbbing erection against Logan's leg, moaning into the brunette's ear as he slowly started to pull the zipper to his lover's pants down.

"Kenny…"Logan whimpered, throwing his head back; feeling the callous hand that belonged to the blonde against his now bare and heated cock. Kendall smirked once again, placing a quick kiss to the bruising skin; wrapping his fingers around the eight-inch cock, softly giving it a gentle squeeze.

Kendall placed another kiss on Logan's neck; moaning lowly into his throat when he felt a petite hand come and make contact with his covered cock. Kendall was surprised by this sudden move of his innocent lover, yet he was loving the light and gentle pressure Logan would put in each palm he gave to his covered manhood. The blonde slowly began to tug on the throbbing flesh in his hand, slowly moving his hand up and down, occasionally stopping around the head of Logan's cock; his thumb rubbing the pre-cum that was gathering around the slit, before gently rubbing the pulsing slit: leading his precious Logie to let out a scream of pleasure. Kendall placed a last kiss on the damp skin, before letting go of the throbbing flesh in his hand, making the petite brunette open his eyes and let out a whimper of protest.

Kendall smiled at his lover as he moved to hover over him, leaning down and capturing those beautiful plump lips with his own; his hands pulling down the brunette's pants and boxers down his slender legs. Logan pulled away from the kiss and let a tremble pass his half naked body: brown orbs looking at the emerald ones in embarrassment and innocence, Kendall breaking eye contact and let his eyes roam over the bare hips of his lover; licking his lips when his boyfriend's eight-inch cock proudly stood with pre-cum seeping from the slit. Slowly, Kendall looked back at his boyfriend; a loving smile upon his lips as he leaned down and pecked his lover's lips.

"I need you to sit up baby" Kendall mumbled against the red swollen lips; pulling away from his lover, standing before him with a smile, his muscular hands slowly going to the buttons on his plaid shirt, and slowly began to unbutton one by one.

The small genius took in a deep breath, his chocolate eyes following each movement the blonde's hands made. With each button that became unbutton, bare ivory skin started to show its presence, the well-toned-muscular chest invading Logan's sight as the brunette felt his cock give a slight twitch. Kendall smirked when he noticed the slight twitch that his lover's cock made, as he felt his own clothed cock twitch as well. Finally the blonde unbutton the last button, his hands making their way to his shoulders were he slightly tugged on the fabric, letting the shirt slip down his arms and down to the carpet floor where Logan's jeans and boxers along with his socks laid. There stood Kendall half naked; bare muscular chest glistening in the candle's light, the red and yellow light giving a beautiful glow to the ivory cream skin. Slowly Kendall leaned forward; his hands traveling up Logan's chest, making the small brunette tremble and let out the cutest whimpers Kendall has ever seen.

Kendall's hands traveled once again down to the hem of Logan's green t-shirt; pulling the fabric up and exposing the toned stomach and chest the smaller boy had. After riding the green t-shirt up his boyfriend's body and over his head; he threw the clothed article somewhere in the room. Stepping back and standing up straight, Kendall took in for the first time in his life, the nakedness of his boyfriend; the beautiful innocent body lying there for him to claim, for him to own, for him to make love too. Slowly Kendall kneeled in front of the naked boy; bringing his hands to spread the slender legs apart, his left hand placed upon the pale thigh, as his right hand came forward and wrapped his fingers around the thickness of his lover's cock: moving his hand gently up and down once again, his thumb rubbing the pre-cum over the leaking slit.

Logan threw his head back, pale eyelids fluttered closed, his swollen lips parted, his chest rising and falling, and his hips bucking into the moving hand that held his aching cock. Logan felt in heaven, his body heated and trembling; his nerves in a shocked state as pleasure shot through his whole body. Kendall smirked at his lover's distress state as he kept his hand movements in a slow and torturous pace; the blonde licked his dry lips, emerald orbs becoming dark with want, his pupils wide and dilated as he stared at the bare flesh in his hand, throbbing with need and want. Slowly, Kendall leaned in as he let his tongue poke out of its coven, licking the underside of the throbbing dick, gently sucking on long pulsing nerve before moving and placing a gentle kiss on the slit of the head.

"Kindle!" Logan moaned, hips bucking in the air, his throbbing manhood hitting the thin lips of his lover; his body thrashing with pleasure and need. Kendall smiled softly at the brunette, placing another kiss on the tip of the head, before engulfing the leaking head, sucking it softly as his tongue licked the pre-cum. Logan screamed at the top of his lungs; his hands quickly going to Kendall's head and his fingers tangling with the golden hair. Kendall slowly and gently took in the whole throbbing cock, his cheeks hollow and once in a while a gag was heard, but still the cries of pleasure echoed throughout the room as the blonde sucked softly onto the throbbing cock, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin.

"Kendall… I'm gonna!" Logan whimpered, the brunette's body trembling with a new sensation; his chocolate orbs hidden behind pale eyelids, bottom lip being invaded by white teeth as his body trembled with a blissful pleasure. Kendall slowly pulled away; a string of saliva connecting from his lips to the throbbing wet and heated cock.

Kendall smiled before leaning down and pressing a light kiss on the throbbing cock; slowly standing up, his green irises staring down at his lover, his hands making their way to his jeans, his fingers unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans before pushing the material down along with his boxers. Jeans and boxers pooled at his feet, before the blonde kicked the aside and stood between his lover's legs; leaning down and capturing those red swollen lips with his own. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, bringing the blonde closer to his body; both boys moaning when their bare cocks rubbed against each other. Kendall pulled away, bringing to fingers to caress Logan's lips, emerald and chocolate orbs locking and staring at each other.

"Suck them for me, baby" Kendall whispered, moaning when Logan took his two fingers and began to softly suck and coat his fingers with saliva. Logan sucked on his lovers' fingers, his eyes locked with Kendall.

A few seconds later, Kendall gently pulled his fingers out of Logan's mouth; the brunette's bottom lip bouncing. Kendall trailed his hand down, fingertips grazing over the naked skin and over the throbbing cock, until it reached the hairless twitching hole. Kendall knew his baby was very innocent, this would be his and Logan's first time; both of them being virgins. Slowly, Kendall brought his other hand to Logan's thigh, rubbing soft circles on the skin as he looked into those brown orbs.

"Logie, I need you to relax and take deep breaths… I promise I won't hurt you." Kendall whispered before placing a light kiss on the brunette's lips. Logan smiled back, nodding to Kendall for him to continue as he felt one of the blonde's finger's rub his entrance.

Ever so gently, Kendall pushed a finger in through the tight ring of muscles; frowning when he heard soft whimpers escape from his lover. Rubbing his thigh, Kendall kept pushing the finger in, before slowly moving it around; searching for that certain spot. Logan took deep breaths as tears pricked his glazed orbs; hopping that there would be pleasure soon coursing through his body. Feeling that the ring of muscles were getting loose, Kendall pushed in his other finger, making the brunette tense before feeling a sicssoring motion, the fingertips of his lover brushing against a soft bundle of nerves. Logan let out a whimper of pleasure when his lover's fingers brushed against his prostate, making him move his hips down onto his lover's fingers. Deeming he was ready, Kendall pulled his fingers out slowly, chuckling when Logan let out a whine of protest.

Kendall sat on his knees', one of his hand grabbing the base of his throbbing cock as he positioned himself at Logan's entrance, waiting for Logan to give him the signal for him to continue. Logan takes a deep breath and nods, signaling Kendall to continue; the blonde nods and ever so gently and slowly pushes into the ring of muscle, feeling his lover tense and whimper underneath him; Logan clutching onto Kendall as he feels the blonde slowly move inside him and he halts. Both boys take deep breaths, as this new feeling of being connected brings pleasure and pain. Logan opens his eyes and looks at Kendall, noticing the blonde controlling himself not to let loose.

"Make love to me Kendall…" Logan whispered, letting his eyelids flutter closed; his arms wrapping tightly around Kendall's shoulders, moving his hips a bit as an indication for Kendall to move inside him.

Kendall smiled at his lover, slowly starting to pull back before pushing back in; moans filling in the air as his balls hit Logan's hairless rear with each push he gave. Kendall started with a steady pace of moving in and out slowly and ever so gently; Logan griping onto Kendall's shoulders tightly. Both boys moved together, loving the feeling of being connected and becoming one. Sensual movements lead to a pleasurable bliss, both boys moaning at feeling each other; the movements slowly and beautiful, whispers of love and whimpers of need echoed throughout the room. Suddenly a loud cry filled the room.

"There! Kindle! Hit there!" Logan cried, moving his hips down to receive that amazing pleasure again. Kendall smirked, knowing he had found the brunette's sweet spot and now having a task of hitting those virgin bundle of nerves with every thrust he gave.

"Oh baby! You're so tight!" Kendall moaned into Logan's damp shoulder; picking his pace up as he started to move faster, hitting Logan's sweet spot with each thrust he gave. Making the brunette feel every single nerve become reckless as pleasure dominated his body.

"I…I'm… going… to… cum… Kenny!" Logan whimpered, Kendall's thrusts becoming harder and faster, the sound of skin slapping skin echoed throughout the room. Kendall brought a hand in between them and grabbed the brunette's neglected cock and start to rapidly stroke it with the rhythm of his thrusts. Making the brunette moan loudly and arch his back.

"Cum for me baby" Kendall moaned, Logan losing it when Kendall hit his prostate dead on and finally came with loads white of ribbons of cum that plastered onto his and Kendall's chest and stomach. Kendall couldn't take it with the clenching of Logan's inner walls and lost it and filled Logan to brim.

After a few moments of harsh panting, Kendall pulled out slowly, kissing away Logan's whimpers and laid next to him, bringing the small brunette close to his chest, wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist and kissing the brunette's lips, leading Logan to scoot closer and cuddle into the blonde's chest, his cum mixing with the one that was on the blonde's muscular chest. Kendall smiled at the brunette, before pulling the covers over their drained bodies, pulling the smaller boy closer.

"I love you Kendall" Logan mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut, sleep slowly taking over his body and mind making the smaller boy drift off to the land of dreams; smiling when he heard the blonde whisper the same words back to him.

"I love you too baby, so much… 'Yes I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name, but don't you worry, Cause' you have my _heart_" Kendall sang softly, running his fingers through the brunette's short hair, as he let sleep finally take over him, sleeping wrapped in his lover's arms.

***End of Flashback***

The small brunette let a shivering sigh escape his parted lips; his pale eyelids fluttering open, tears streaking down his cheeks, bringing a hand to wipe the salty tears away. Logan took in a deep breath, heated lungs trembling from the cold air that invaded there warm home; Logan sat there in silence, only looking up when he heard one of the flight attendant announce his flight was boarding in that instant.

"Alaska Airlines is now boarding passengers that are traveling to London England." The flight attendant announced through the intercom. Logan grabbed his duffle bag before standing up, putting the silver locket in his black leather jackets' pocket, making his way to the airplane's entrance.

Logan finally made his way to the front; aching pain filling his throat that had painful and heartbreaking sobs captured and trapped from ever coming out into the real world. The brunette ignored the pain and kept walking until he came in front of the flight attendant, handing her his boarding ticket, not even looking at her and her happy smile. He even ignored the cheery "Enjoy your flight" and walked passed her after she handed him his boarding pass.

Logan walked into the tunnel, stopping in the middle before turning around and looking out into the airport's hallway, hopping to spot a specific person, a certain blonde teenage boy with beautiful piercing emerald green irises; Yet, no tried to stop him from leaving, the blonde boy that held his heart wasn't even in the same section as him, no, he was on the other side of the airport stopping a certain blonde girl from leaving to New Zealand, Logan knew he would never choose him over her and that broke his heart. With a intake of a deep breath, Logan turned around and walked further into the tunnel and to the plane that would take him to his destination; never hearing the echo of a certain lyrics that a certain blonde boy sang to him when they first made love… those words that were supposed to be meant for him… Logan Mitchell never heard the last lyrics to _their song_.

"_Cause' you have my heart…_" in the far distant of the L.A.X airport…

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thank you to the reader who has read this first piece to a new story. I would really apperciate if you give me a few minutes of your time to review on this chapter. Tell me what you think in a review. Tell me if my love scene sucked or was amazing! Your thoughts and words mean the world to me. So **Please Review!**

xoxo

~Love and Peace Forever

***Please check out my other three stories, "Cry Me A River"(currently on hitaus) "Disney's Kogan Musical Drabbles" and "Set Fire To The Rain" (currently on hitaus) and tell me your thoughts on those stories in a review.***


End file.
